


Guiding Light

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Lady Noire - Freeform, Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Adrien gets an unexpected nighttime visitor.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual sequel to Day 2: Just Between Us (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252152). Can be read on its own.

“Hey, Pigtails,” Plagg said, confronting Marinette right after she left a shower. “Wanna go see your boyfriend?”

“Wow, Chat was right about you being a bad influence,” Marinette replied, laughing. “First of all, Adrien’s _not_ my boyfriend, and second, why do you want me to go see him so bad anyways?”

“Because it’s funny,” the kwami replied.

“My humiliation is funny?”

“Nah,” Plagg said. “You’ll get it someday. Maybe.”

She shook her head. “Fine. Plagg, claws out!”

**

Adrien was at home, talking to Tikki, working through a history lesson with her excitedly talking about Joan of Arc, one of her past holders. But then a shadow passed over his window and Tikki zipped out of sight.

Adrien turned to see his own baton shoot up past the window, followed by Lady Noire riding it up, stopping to knock.

Of course he opened the window. “Um, hi?”

“Hey,” she replied, casually dropping into his bedroom. “Hope you don’t mind the late night visit, Hot Stuff.”

“Um,” he replied. Was he supposed to recognize her? Did Plagg put her up to this?

“Oh, sorry,” she said with a grin, casually flipping her long braid over her shoulder. “I forgot I look different now—I’m Ladybug. Just in a different outfit for the night. You can call me Lady Noire.”

“Like Chat Noir?” he asked.

She nodded. “We switched. Just for a little bit. He’s off running around somewhere as Mister Bug. Don’t worry, Paris is still safe.”

“Okay,” Adrien said. “Um, why are you _here?_ ”

Lady Noire stepped towards him, her hips swaying in a way that held Adrien’s rapt attention. She moved one clawed finger along his jawline, forcing his gaze to meet hers. “Can’t a girl just want to spend some time with the boy she loves?”

Her eyes widened just slightly as she realized what she’d just said. Was it Plagg’s influence making her this bold, or just the way that Adrien was staring at her?

She had no way of knowing that Adrien’s head was also swirling at this revelation. All this time, the other boy—it had been _him_?

“What about Cha—Mister Bug?” he asked. He might be cockblocking himself, but he _had_ to know what she really thought about him.

Lady Noire gave a soft smile. “He’s my partner, and I trust him with everything. I _do_ love him, but, well, I fell for you first. Being in love with him meant giving up on you, and I couldn’t do that…”

He stepped close and kissed her, all hesitation flying out the window. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tight against him as he tried to pour the last few years of love into a single kiss.

She kissed him back hungrily, her lips parting against his as her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. She _moaned_ as their bodies pressed together, as his hand slid across her hip.

“Adrien,” she gasped, and her body rolled against his. “Adrien, _please_ …”

They moved together, Adrien pressing Lady Noire back until she was pushed up against the wide glass of his window, moonlight streaming in and illuminating her face, flushed and panting, her lips kiss bruised.

“Take off your shirt,” she said, and he was happy to comply, throwing the offending garment to the side. She kissed his jaw, his neck, trailing lower and lower.

Adrien tried not to combust as the love of his life flicked his nipple with her tongue before going even _lower_ , kissing the lines of his stomach until she was fully kneeling before him. She curled her fingers around the waist of his sweatpants, glancing up at him with an innocent gaze that seemed much more sinful with her eyes washed acid green.

“Can I…?”

He couldn’t respond, just nodded as she pulled his pants down. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, so his dick was free to spring out and—lightly smack her in the cheek.

“Shit, Lady—Noire, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—” He cut his words off when she brought her hand to his cock, gently stroking him, actually nuzzling her cheek against his length.

She turned her head and kissed his cock, just a light brush of lips onto the head. It was enough to make Adrien groan. He brushed his hand over her head before holding onto her braid, wrapping the long strands of hair around his hand.

She opened her mouth and took his cock in, pressing her tongue to her length. His hips jerked forward as he unthinkingly pulled on her hair, forcing his cock down her throat. He tried to apologize, but could only let out a low moan as she locked eyes with him and deliberately started to bob her head.

He tugged on her hair again, and she fucking _whimpered_ around his cock, her eyes fluttering shut. Her hands rested on his hips, steadying him as she let her _amazing_ mouth take care of him. But then she dug her claws into him just a little too hard, and he had to back away.

“I-is everything okay?” she asked, her mouth still brushing the tip of his cock, and _oh god his precum was on her lips_.

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice tight. “Just—claws.”

She glanced at her hands, then her face flushed red as she brought them to cover her mouth. “Oh my god, I-I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be,” he said, gently grabbing her hands and helping her stand. “That was _fantastic_ …but I want to make you feel good too.” He kissed her again, sliding his arms around her and holding her close against him.

She pressed her body against his, actually lifting one leg to rest on his hip. He groaned against her lips as her suit slid across his cock, the area between her legs unthinkably warm and soft. His hands moved to grip her ass and he hoisted her up off the ground, letting her wrap both legs around him as he carried her over to his bed.

She rolled her hips against him, and he almost dropped her as he groaned, but instead he held her tighter and kissed her neck.

He set her down on his bed and knelt over her, his hands finally roaming her body, cupping her breasts, sliding down to her hips. “Fuck, La-Ladyb—I need to feel you…”

She frowned, running her hands over his chest. “I—I can’t exactly take the suit off…”

Adrien bit back a curse. He knew that. He knew that Plagg wouldn’t be happy if they did anything while she kept the suit on, either. And he didn’t want to make Ladybug deal with one of the kwami’s sulk fests later.

“Do…do you promise not to look?” she asked softly.

“What?”

She moved, flipping so she was on her knees and facing away from him. “If you can’t see my face…claws in.”

Plagg zipped out of her ring and rolled his eyes at Adrien before darting towards the minifridge where he kept the cheese. Adrien just shook his head, smiling slightly before he turned his attention towards the _naked_ girl before him, bathed in the moonlight streaming through the large window.

“ _Ladybug,_ ” he breathed, daring to reach out and touch her. One hand moved to her waist, feeling her bare skin beneath his fingertips. The other hand gently squeezed her ass—it was right in front of him, round and inviting, how could he not?

“Adrien,” she moaned. “Please, I—I want you. _All_ of you.”

He would prefer to be looking in her eyes, drowning in the sapphire blue, but he was not going to argue with _pretty naked girl_. He had no idea what he was doing, but his hands stroked her body, admiring how soft and warm her skin was. He let one hand drift between her legs, the one area he definitely never thought he’d be able to touch.

She was _hot_ and _wet_ and he swore he could probably come just by _touching_ her. She moaned softly, and he turned his attention to her pleasure, slowly sinking his fingers into her, exploring her pussy, finding what parts of her made her moan, what made her whimper, what made her _beg_.

“A-Adrien,” she said shakily. “I-I need more. Please, _please_ …”

Was he really ready to lose his virginity to Ladybug right here, right now?

_Hell fucking yes_.

He drew his hand mostly out of her, just kept his fingertips in her to part her folds as he guided his cock into her core. He sucked in a gulp of air through his teeth, trying not to instantly come as he felt insane heat, tight and wet, pulling his cock deeper into her.

“Ah, _yes_ ,” she whimpered, pressing herself against him. “So good, so, so good…”

He pushed himself into her fully, trying to keep some sense about him as he felt _her_ , his _Lady_ , wrapped around every inch of him. He groaned, sliding his hand along her back, letting his touch drift to her front, her _bare_ breasts. Her nipple was hard against his fingertips and he couldn’t stop touching her, gently squeezing her breast as he slowly fucked her.

“Y-you can— _ah!_ —pull my hair again, if you want,” she managed to murmur between moans, the most erotic sound he’d ever heard.

He ran his fingers through her hair, now shorter and hanging around her shoulders, and wrapped the strands around his hand before giving a firm tug.

The way she clenched around him and the _sound_ she made would be etched in his mind forever. “Again, p-please,” she begged.

“Didn’t know this was a thing for you,” he murmured. He wanted to tug on her pigtails on patrol, see her face as he felt his touch.

“I— _god_ —I didn’t know either,” she admitted.

He let go of her hair, letting the silky soft strands slip through his fingers before grabbing her locks again. “You’re so amazing,” he said softly, his hips slowing but never stopping. “Your hair looks so beautiful in the moonlight, my Lady…”

She pulled her head away from him, hair slipping out of his grasp as she abruptly looked over her shoulder in shock. “ _Chat?_ ”

“ _Marinette?_ ”

She shifted away from him, his cock pulling out of her and hitting the cold air in the room as she tried to cover her face with her hands. “This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

Maybe not, but it had happened, and Adrien _needed_ to be back inside her, needed to make her feel as good as he felt right now, needed her to know that he _loved_ her even more than he’d loved the separate girls he thought she was.

So he reached out to her and gently stroked her hair before grabbing a handful and tugging her head back, out of her hands. She was wide-eyed, but couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped her lips before he kissed her.

“A-Adrien,” she murmured when he let her hair go. “You’re Adrien. You’re Chat. You’re—oh my god…”

“And you’re the girl I fell in love with,” he replied, moving his arms around her. “You’re the partner I always loved and the incredibly amazing friend I couldn’t help but fall for.”

Her eyes met his, and he just had to kiss her again, pulling her body close to his.

“You’re also the very amazing, very _naked_ girl in my bed,” he murmured.

She finally cracked a smile. “I suppose it would be nice to see your face while we…you know.”

“Make love?” he asked, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

She nodded, pink staining her cheeks, and he couldn’t help himself as he pushed her back against the mattress, moving to kneel over her.

“You still want this, right?” he asked. He had to be sure.

Marinette smiled, her eyes innocently wide but her lips promising sin. “ _Please_ , Adr— _Chaton_.”

He shifted his hips and his cock pushed back inside her. She seemed to be even _more_ hot and wet around him, and he moved at a steady pace, this time watching her face to see what she liked, what she _needed_ from him.

He wasn’t going to last long, but he needed her to finish first. He took a move he’d seen in a porn once and pressed his hand against the top of her pussy, inexpertly finding her clit. When his fingertip brushed over the swollen bud, she gasped and clenched tight around him.

He rubbed that spot as her breaths quickened, panting as her moans grew high-pitched. Her eyes shut as she cried out, back arching, pussy impossibly tight around him as she came.

She breathed hard, coming down from the orgasm, and softly whispered, “I love you.”

That was all Adrien needed. Her words echoed in his head as he spilled over the edge, and lost himself in _his Marinette_.

“Can you stay here tonight?” he murmured as he pulled out of her and moved to lie beside her. “I don’t want to let go of you.”

She smiled. “For a little while. But sooner or later I know I’m going to panic about this whole reveal and then—it’s probably better that I’m home for that.”

He grinned and kissed her cheek. “Don’t you mean _purr-obably_?”

She snorted. “Yeah right. I don’t know how I never noticed it was you before.” She shifted to meet his gaze and added softly, “But I don’t regret knowing."


End file.
